Sweets From Heaven Toshiro One shot
by Autodork16
Summary: Toshiro has fallen for a girl, but this girl dissapears on the day he is gong to tell her he loves her, it is also the day of her birthday.


Sweets From Heaven-Toshiro One-shot

Heaven above  
Heaven below  
Heaven in the snow.  
Heaven in rain  
Heaven in pain  
Heaven is true to her name. 

This one poem danced in the young captain's head. He heard her sing it outside, by the 10th division garden. Where he stood now was where she sat then. He was starring down at her favorite flower, the only flower that was born in both worlds, but very rare in the real world's Japan. It was a Columbine. She told him long ago that this flower was everywhere where she was born. There was even a town named after this flower. She would tell him of the United States of America, and he would listen with the most obvious look of interest on his face! She would tell him about Colorado, and how green and hot it would get in the summer. Denver, Rifle and everything in between. Aspen and the ski resorts! She would even tell him about snowboarding! This excited him and he wanted to learn. So she said she would take him, next winter.  
"Winter's almost here, but you aren't. Where are you?" He was right, winter was drawing near, but his girl was drawing far. She had been gone for 3 months now. She disappeared on the day he was going to confess his love for her. It was the day of her birthday. June 24th. That's the day she disappeared, that's the day he would confess, that was the day his heart stopped beating. Oh, he was still alive! The hope that she would come back was the only thing keeping him alive.  
"Captain, there you are! You shouldn't be out of bed, much less out here! You need to get hack to division 4!" Said captain turned around, his dull blue eyes, almost grey looked at his vice-captain.  
"I have a feeling, a feeling she is going to come back. Tell me, what is today?" The woman looked at the boy with a worried expression.  
"Today is September 19th captain." The boy turned back around, bent down and brushed his fingers over the Columbine's pedals. When he stood up, his vice-captain had to rush forward and catch him, preventing him from colliding with the ground. She looked down at her captain and smiled.  
"Boy will there be a surprise for you when you wake up, captain!" The VC10 carried her captain back to division 4, where people were running around, panicking.  
"Oh my you found him! Let's get him in the bed and get him checked on!" The captain of squad 4 took the younger captain and laid him on a stretcher. The VC4 walked up to VC10.  
"Where'd you find him?"  
"He was in squad 10's garden, looking at you-know-who's Columbine!" The 4th squad vice-captain smiled. Every division had its own garden, and everyone said that division 10's garden was the most beautiful! They say an angel from heaven was taking care of it! When someone would call the captain's girl that in front of him, especially if she was with them, he would yell at them and chase them! The captain of squad 4 came up and smiled.  
"He's fine, just tired I guess. He'll wake up at around 10, that's when you should bring her. VC10 nodded and headed out to the woods. She was going to see the girl who caused all this. When she came into view of the small house, she heard crying, again.  
~She'll never stop! ~ The VC opened the door and walked into the dark room.  
"Hey, you'll get to see him tomorrow! So, be ready at around 9:30, we'll be heading out at 10. And, don't forget the sweets!" The girl in the corner looked at the VC.  
"It's all my fault! It's my fault this is happening to him! I just had to leave! I mean, my mom died and my sister got arrested! And now the result is the man I love is dying!" The girl cried harder and the VC laughed.  
"He's not mad! And he's not going to die! As long as you are going to be with him! That's all he wants! He loves you and wants you to be happy! So cheer up and get some rest!" The girl smiled and climbed into bed, the VC sang her a song till she was fast asleep! The VC left quietly and headed to her division to do her paperwork, and her captain's.  
"So, what now? The girl's back, your captain is going to get better, and what are you going to do?" VC9 placed a bottle of sake on the desk and VC3 smirked.  
"It's not like you're going to keep doing you captain's paperwork, or your own for hat matter! Now, stop working and have some sake!" When VC3 took VC10's pen, she stopped, looked up, stood up, punched VC3 in the face, caught her pen, sat back down and resumed her work.  
"Out of my office! I will continue my captain's work till he is fit to do his own and I will continue to do my work!" VC9 frowned while picking up VC3.  
"You've changed, you're no fun anymore!" When they were gone, VC10 turned off the lights and headed off to bed.

The captain of squad 10's room was crowded with people. Captains up front, vice-captains behind them and the other people behind them. VC5 sat next to squad 10's captain and her childhood friend, talking to him. The captain smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"We have a surprise for you captain!" The captain rolled his eyes.  
"So now you're being formal, bed wetter!" VC5 pouted and the captain smiled.  
"So what's my surprise?" The captain of squad 13 laughed.  
"What part of 'surprise' do you not understand? We can't tell you!" VC5 looked at division 10's captain.  
"It'll be here any second!" The captain sighed and continued answering questions. VC10 came into the room, smiling. Everyone lined up, captains up front, vice-captains behind them, and the not-so-important people in the back. The captain tilted his head to the side.  
"Matsumoto? What's going on? When Matsumoto stepped to the side, a small girl wearing a white dress was revealed. She had snow white hair, much like the captain who was wide eyed, opened mouthed, and frozen. The girl was carrying a basket of sweets, and she had a red ribbon in her hair, tying it up in a ponytail. She opened her eyes to reveal a shocking purple. VC5 ran over and hugged her.  
"It's good to have you back, Neko!" The girl giggled at her nickname.  
"Thank you, Momo!" The girl looked at the captain in the bed. His wide eyes were flickering from blue to grey, telling the girl he was debating if she was real or not.  
"Toshiro?" The captain's eyes closed, and then opened again.  
"Are you really here?" The girl smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, Toshi-kun, I'm really here!" Toshiro gasped and threw off his covers. He swung his legs over the side of the bad. Everyone in the room gasped and stepped forward, stopping when Toshiro raised his hand. He started to walk forward till he reached the girl. He touched her cheek, making her smile. She lifted the basket and handed it to him.  
"I brought you some sweets. I hope you like them!" Toshiro put the basket down and hugged her.  
"Please don't leave me! Not again!" The girl smiled.  
"I won't!

Heaven above  
Heaven below  
Heaven in the snow.  
Heaven in rain  
Heaven in pain  
Heaven is true to her name.

Sweets all day  
Sweets all night  
Sweets before getting in a fight.  
Sweets are bad  
Sweets are rad  
Sweets are some nasty little cats.

Toshiro is my heaven  
Toshiro is so sweet  
Toshiro I wish to be with thee.  
Toshiro is hot  
Toshiro gets in a knot  
Toshiro will you forgive a rot?

"I love you, Toshiro! Please, let me be with you?" Toshiro looked at the girl, smiled, and laughed.  
"Of course, Heaven." Toshiro kissed this girl named Heaven and was in heaven. They heard cheering all around and the couple was attacked.  
"Yay! Lil' Shiro has a girlfriend!" An erk mark appeared on Toshiro's head.  
"Don't call me that! And, we all need to get to work!" Momo, Matsumoto and just about everyone else jumped up and yelled.  
"HE'S BACK!"


End file.
